


To remind you that you're mine

by Alenacantfly



Series: Triskelion [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, I love you. And if somebody had told me five years ago that we would end up together, I would have laughed into their face, but here we are and I love you.  From your grumpy face in the morning, till your pleased, boneless, cuddly self in the evening, even your cute little snores don't disturb me anymore. I love you and if you give me the honor to marry me, I will continue to tell you every single day. Derek Hale, alpha of my heart and love of my life, will you marry me?"<br/>Derek looked down at his boyfriend, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes!" He jumped out off the chair and nearly crushed Stiles.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To remind you that you're mine

"I've got a suprise for you", Stiles grinned. "So close your eyes and don't cheat."  
"Is it your dick?", Derek asked and Stiles gasped in mocked anger. "Just because my dick was your anniversary gift for the last four years, doesn't mean it's this time too."  
Stiles wrapped a blindfold around Derek's head. "Please don't cheat", he said and started leading his boyfriend carefully into the apartment they shared. His heartbeat was unusual fast, Derek noted. And he had never been so silent.  
"Stiles, are you okay?"  
The human took a deep breath. "Yes, just nervous. Wait here, would you please?" Derek heard a few noises, something like a plate...?  
"Okay, you can look."  
When he opened his eyes, Stiles was sitting on the kitchen table, plates full of salad and pasta in front of him.  
"You made us dinner?", the werewolf asked.  
"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to behave like a normal couple for once", Stiles muttered.  
"I like our anniversary sex", Derek laughed and sat down at the table. "But this is a nice suprise." He took Stiles's hand and both started eating.  
"So, you like my anniversary gift?", Stiles asked and his boyfriend nodded, mouth full of pasta.  
"I, uhm, I have something else." His heartbeat picked up again. "You know that we agreed on no gifts at anniversaries?" The human nodded and slipped off his chair. "Yeah, just this once."  
"Your heartbeat... Are you okay?" Derek frowned. "Depends on your answer", Stiles said, kneeled down next to Derek and held a little box out to him. The werewolf sucked in a breath.  
"I, I love you. And if somebody had told me five years ago that we would end up together, I would have laughed into their face, but here we are and I love you. From your grumpy face in the morning, till your pleased, boneless, cuddly self in the evening, even your cute little snores don't disturb me anymore. I love you and if you give me the honor to marry me, I will continue to tell you every single day. Derek Hale, alpha of my heart and love of my life, will you marry me?"  
Derek looked down at his boyfriend, tears welling up in his eyes. "Yes!" He jumped out off the chair and nearly crushed Stiles.  
"Yes?", the human asked, laying beneath him, face open, vulnerable and hopeful.  
"Yes!", Derek confirmed and kissed him hungrily.  
"But you know what that means, right?" Derek grinned evily.  
"What?", stiles asked breathless beneath him.  
"No anniversary sex!", the werewolf exclaimed and jumped up.  
"Hey!", Stiles pouted and got up to, chasing Derek up the stairs.  


"You get no anniversary sex!" Derek laughed. "But you get proposal sex as soon as I got that ring on my finger." He closed the bedroom door behind Stiles and pushed him gently against it.  
"Oh, that's how it goes?" Stiles chuckled and held the box out to Derek.  
"On your knees", the werewolf ordered and Stiles winked at him as he kneeled down.  
He opened the box and Derek carefully took the silver ring out, a black triskelion engraveded on it.  
"I thought it would be nice if it matched my necklace, y'know? 'A symbole of my love for you, of the past, present and our future'", Stiles repeated Derek's words. "I'm yours and you are mine."  
Derek slipped the ring on and Stiles smiled.  
"Guess you are stuck with me now." Derek laughed and hauled Stiles up. "Wouldn't have it any other way", he whispered and kissed his fiance.  


Together they tumbled towards their bed.  
With a huff Stiles landed beneath Derek. "I proposed to you! Does that make me the man and you the wife?" He let his hand slide up Derek's sides.  
"Don't you think we're way past this gender roles?", Derek snorted.  
Stiles rolled them over and grinned down on his fiance. "Maybe", he mumbled and kissed him.  
"You know, the triskelion is also a symbol for family, right?", Derek asked and wrapped his arms around Stiles' back.  
"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice symbol to officially start out lives together."  
"But not just that, it also means pack", Derek mumbled, sliding his hands beneath Stiles' shirt.  
"The Stilinksi-Hale pack!" The human laughed and kissed Derek again. "Sounds pretty good", Derek mused and nuzzled at his neck.  
"Who needs McCall anyway?" 

They kissed again. And again and again. Until they were breathless. Stiles was giddy and fidgy, moving restless on top of Derek and giggling every now and then.  
The werewolf let him, as long as they continued to undress and kiss he was happy. 

"I always loved this view the most", Stiles mumbled against Derek's bare chest, leaving a trale of kisses leading south.  
"How breathless you get just because of a few licks and gentle bites, it still amazes me that I'm the doing this to you."  
Derek would never admit the needy whine that escaped his lips.  
"Stiles, your mouth..."  
Over the years said mouth didn't become less talkactive, but definitely more experienced.  
The human unbottened Derek's pants and tugged them off. He licked over the soft fabric of the boxers, making Derek squirm above him.  
He finally took them off, but ignored the erection that sprang free in order to leave hickies all over Derek's thighs.  
"You are such a tease", Derek grumbled, but he let Stiles continue anyway.  
"You love it." The younger man grinned up at him and winked.  
"Yes, yes I do-" Derek groaned and fisted his hands into his fiance's hair, who had started licking his length up and down.  
"You get so vocal in bed", Stiles chuckled and kissed the tip of his dick, before he swirled his tongue around the head.  
"Well, you make me", Derek admitted, his breathing already unregular.  
Stiles hummed appreciately, his mouth stretching around Derek's dick. He bobbed his head up and down at a slow pace.  
With an obscene sound the human let the dick glide out off his mouth again. Sex with Stiles was just as jumpy as Stiles himself, Derek had learned that long ago.  
The human got off the bed and undressed, while Derek searched for lube. Stiles took the bottle out of his hands and straddled his hips.  
"Missed me?"  
"Always", Derek laughed his hands moving to Stiles' hips. "But I know you'll always come back to me."  
Stiles smiled, his eyes bright with love and bent down to meet Derek in a sweet kiss.  
He sat back up and opened the bottle to squeeze some lube onto his fingers, but Derek rolled them around again.  
Pinning Stiles' wrists to the bed, he growled playfully. "That's my job."  
Stiles flipped over and sticked his ass in the air, wiggling slightly. "Then do something."  
The werewolf grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. He didn't care about drawing this out anymore. He needed more and he needed it now.  


"Okay, Derek, I'm ready. Get inside!", Stiles demanded, pushing Derek on his back and climbing into his lap again. The werewolf gripped his hips. "Sure?"  
Instead of answering Stiles reached behind himself and lined them up. "Yes."  
Both men moaned as Stiles slowly sank down, building a fast rythm.  
"You know I love our anniversary sex", Stiles panted, "But nothing compares to proposal sex."  
Derek laughed. "Wait for our wedding night." Stiles groaned and bent down to kiss him. "I can't wait to marry you."  
They kissed, panting and biting against each others mouthes, bodies moving in their own rythm. The room filled with harsh breaths, muffled moans.  
Stiles came first, he always does, Derek following suit.  
Still panting, they hold on to each other.

"We're going to get married!"  
"You can't back out off this now", Derek laughed and held Stiles tighter.  
"Never", the human promised and pillowed his head on Derek's chest. "You're stuck with me now."

**Author's Note:**

> With all the s4 drama all around, I hope you enjoy a bit fluffy porn :)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (I'm so sorry if the end is kinda rushed)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> />


End file.
